


Ripped Apart

by imthefansentbyfanfiction



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Connor Has Anxiety, Connor In An Alternate Universe, Connor dimension travels, Connor is anxious about his appearance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Out of Character sometimes, Well - Freeform, but what happens with hank and the others, how does connor handle this, if this makes any sense, may have mature comments but not scenes, mentioned Past Connor/Gavin, no marvel timeline at all, past-civil war but the avengers stick together, slow-burn, violence is evident in the same way as in the game, what do the avengers do with the android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthefansentbyfanfiction/pseuds/imthefansentbyfanfiction
Summary: A lot changed after the revolution but many things stayed the same. Connor went back to fieldwork with the DPD as soon as he could with Hank but a wormhole sucks him in, injured and Thirium leaking from his biocomponents. It spits him out somewhere and somewhen he doesn't recognize, in need of technicians. Can he trust in the people he found?The Avengers find a damaged android in the Tower. Again. Having obvious trust issues since Ultron they're reluctant to help but Tony is ready to go behind the other's backs. Again.Meanwhile, on the other side of the wormhole, Jericho is fighting for android rights and all the friends and supporters of Connor are trying to figure out where he had gone and whether he will be able to come back.





	1. Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good morning, Lieutenant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452291) by [TNKT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNKT/pseuds/TNKT). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fieldwork becomes harder for Connor than he thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MCU part of this is not fully accurate. Up to age of Ultron, all movies happened, then Civil War went a little differently. Steve told Tony about his parents earlier and they worked it out, fixed Bucky united. The Avengers stayed together and signed the Accords, however, there were alterations to that in order to be more loose on their lives.
> 
> Peter and all the other new people are Avengers now, kinda, but not officially, so they aren't tied by the Accords yet.
> 
> T'Challa's father is still dead but Zemo quickly failed because of reasons mentioned above.
> 
> The Avengers haven't met the Black Panther yet but Peter does have an intriguing online friend who's a real jokester. 
> 
> We are months past the android revolution on the other side, and I'm not overexaggerating if I say a lot has changed. But you'll see.

"God, kid, stop fixing your tie. Why you always so antsy about your clothes?" The older man rolled his eyes as he looked over at his partner. The android changed a lot in the past months, his hair curly and messy, his jacket ditched in the summer to a simple white shirt with rolled-up sleeves and black jeans. The tie stayed and the LED on the right side of his head still glowing a bright blue. But even this seemingly less professional look took at least ten minutes of the RK800's time every morning in fear of not looking perfect.

"I just prefer it look somewhat professional, some of us like to look like actual workers." Hank discovered pretty early that deviants can be pretty sassy if they want, even though it took Connor a few months to ditch the overly formal way of saying things but it seemed it is part of the android's personality in a way, some days the Lieutenant could catch Connor waiting for orders from him instead of deciding for himself. Thankfully, new friends helped.

"Whatever, let's just catch that bastard who caused whatever mess we have to investigate... I could use a hamburger."

"I would remind you that a Chicken's Feed meal is highly unhealthy, contains approximately 2390kCal, 53g Carbohydrates, 184g Sugar and 2.2g salt. However, Cindy could make you a more efficient dish regarding your perso-" The monologue was cut off as Connor took a 180° turn but it was too late. He was shot just above his thirium pump regulator. The android took off, Hank struggling to follow.

The shot was too far for it to be human, it was most likely a deviant suspect. It wasn't uncommon, some androids felt the need for revenge on their previous owners and it wasn't unlikely for a few to attack the used-to-be deviant hunter. 

Hank saw Connor and the deviant wrestling in the distance. The suspect tore the left arm of Connor off and Hank froze. It was an alarming sight at best and he wanted to move his legs to go over and help, do something, anything but his limbs weren't doing their job fast enough. His breathing messed up, he needed air but that wasn't important right now.

Finally, he reached him, but the suspect was gone. The Lieutenant was about to reach out but his partner suddenly vanished with a blue light. The stupid tie, stupid hair and stupid mood ring... they were all gone.

* * *

It was just a moment but the scenery changed. Connor's optical units picked up a blue light but were unable to identify the source and then, he was in an alley beside an enormous tower with a giant A on it.

He tried to access the CyberLife satellites in search of his location but there was no CyberLife to connect to. The satellites he found were more primitive but he didn't have time to think about that now.

THIRIUM LEVELS BELOW 40%

MISSING BIOCOMPONENT #3482j

DAMAGED CHASSIS ABOVE BIOCOMPONENT #8456w

15 MINUTES AND 36 SECONDS UNTIL SHUTDOWN

PLEASE CONTACT CYBERLIFE TECHNICIAN

He didn't have time to go over unnecessary and confusing data, he only had to find someone who can fix him.

* * *

Most of the Avengers were out tonight because they found some other place to be but Tony, Steve, and Natasha remained in the Tower talking and joking around, so when F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted them, all of them looked up in alarm. 

"Boss, I think someone's hacking into my systeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmzzz..." The lights flickered and went out, only the moonlight, the arc reactor, and streetlights gave light. There was a voice, filled with fear, desperation and... was that static?

"Doctor Stark?" The trio looked at each other. No one called Tony a doctor, ever, even if he had multiple PhDs, not even the ever-so-polite Peter. Who was this guy? And why did he have an eerily machine-like voice? "My HUD shows you should be able to hear this. I have your location and I'm coming up the elevator. The sight may alarm you but I do need your help. I mean no harm."

"HUD?" asked Steve, having not heard this abbreviation before. Tony looked at him and translated in a whisper.

"Head-Up Display. A screen, like the one in my helmet. It's a machine."

"You mean, like Ultron or Vision?" 

"Most likely. Would be best if he wasn't like Pinocchio though. He wasn't the best singer." The mechanic grinned, trying to hide the fact that he was not comfortable with the current situation. The other two just rolled their eyes in sync and got ready for a fight.

As the elevator opened, somebody stepped out. They looked human apart from the blue liquid dripping from where an arm had been ripped off and a red circle glowing on the right side of the intruder's forehead. The white shirt and skinny black tie were also soaked in blue in the middle of the torso. On the belt hung a gun and a police badge.

The man leaned against the wall the entire time but as he attempted to step away from it, closer to the trio, he tumbled and fall. On his right side, where an arm should have been. 

"My name is Connor. I am an android detective. I was shot, out on the field and I am approximately 30 seconds away from shutting down. I need repairs to get home alive. Please. I mean no harm... Please." Suddenly, the pleading stopped. The eyes were empty and the body froze. Everything was silent as the lights got back, then Friday's voice cut in.

"Back online, sir. What should I do?"

* * *

"Hank, take a deep breath. What happened?" the Liteaunant was in the back room of the church that the people of Jericho declared as their own 'parliament'. This was the room of the leader meetings and it was currently occupied by Markus, North, Simon, and Josh. The last leader, Head of Security, was missing and Hank was about to tell the others why. 

"Damn android. We were out on the field. He got shot then this deviant was there, and Connor, the stupid ass piece of plastic he is, started chasing them. That piece of shit ripped his arm off and escaped. There was a blue light and then Connor was gone."

It was still unbelievable. Will he ever see that dork? Will he get annoyed again about the way the android reminds him about his lifestyle choices? He lost Cole already, he can't lose Connor too... He can't lose another son.

"What do you mean, he was gone? Con couldn't have just disappeared with that flash, could he?" North jumped in with her arms crossed. 

"Don't jump at him, North, take it easy," Simon told her. A look from the female shut him up. 

"I think I saw some kind of circle? Is it possible it's a portal or something? Wormhole?"

"Wormhole theory is much more complicated and messy than this. And even if it was a wormhole, I don't think we could recreate the circumstances." Josh shook his head sadly and disappointed.

"What do you mean, we ca-" North sounded like a broken record at that point, questioning everything the others said, over and over.

"They say we can't do anything to help Connor's case," informed her Hank in his talking-to-victims voice. The man was clearly devastated, however, he managed to keep his cool. Not that it fooled anyone.

* * *

"Are you sure this doesn't hurt him?" Steve asked as he watched Tony burning the wounds of the android with a soldering iron. The other man scoffed but he seemed worried.

"If it is anything like Ultron, it doesn't mind." Natasha cut in, looking suspiciously at the body lying in front of them. The android was staring rather creepily at the ceiling, so Tony closed his eyelids - he knew the machine could be evil but his stomach still turned if they called something so humanlike an 'it'. After all, he would correct anyone who called Dum-E or U an 'it'.

"_He_ had an emergency shutdown, most likely. He doesn't know what's happening around him. He wouldn't feel pain even then, I don't see an artificial neuron system-"

"English, please."

"He is... in a coma. He doesn't feel anything, even he was awake he wouldn't, I think. They didn't put sensors in him." Tony explained, waving around the soldering iron.

"That sounds... morbid." Steve grimaced, as he looked at what looked like any other twenty-year-old man. The idea that someone could just open him up and mess with the insides... 

"Fri, give me a full-body scan. Compare the two sides and search for anomalies. Highlight any possible wounds."

"Do you think you can repair him?" Steve asked with crossed arms. All of them were standing around the repair station with the same body language and Natasha cut in.

"Should we? If there's a chance it means harm, we're giving it an advantage by repairing it."

"We can't leave him like this," Tony argued. It seemed Steve has the final vote.

"It's too big of a risk." The Captain finally said. He had a guilty look on his face as he turned to the billionaire. "I'm sorry, Tony, but unless we have proof that Connor is not a threat, Nat's right. We can't help him." 

Nat and Steve went to sleep but the mechanic stayed. "Then we'll find proof."

"Scan's complete, sir. Gunshot wounds detected on the chest." 

"Let's see what we can do about this, Fri. Remind me to get some coffee every half hour, will you?"

"Of course, sir."


	2. Little Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Tony recovered files from Connor's mind. He wants to use them to prove his case and get the others to agree to reactivate the android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! Love you 3000

Tony was sitting in the lab, arms crossed, forehead wrinkled in a frown. Should he do this? These are private things and Connor wouldn't like him showing all of them all of this but what choice does he have if he wants to get the android back alive? He doesn't even know what these will show, what if Connor really is evil? 

Stark concluded that the android is from another dimension. Only this could explain the technology and the dates of the files he recovered from the 'brain'.

The wounds were healed and he managed to recreate the blue fluid that worked as blood in the machine - though it was probably the hardest thing he's done (he wished Bruce would be here to help, that Chemistry nerd) -, however, he could not find a way to make him a compatible arm. That will be a task for later.

There were millions of footage that could be called memories. They could watch them but it was an incredible violation of privacy. He had to put it up to a vote with the others but that would mean admitting that he worked on another android behind their backs - again.

God, what a day.

* * *

"Hey, Anderson, where's Connor? Rylie's been asking non-stop about him. Damn android should've been over to our place yesterday." Gavin leaned on the Lieutenant's desk, waiting for an answer from the older man.

"He disappeared, Reed. We don't know where but it's not around here." The other's eyes widened.

"But- what- not around here?" 

"There was a portal or something - fucker got sucked in. He was bleeding too, it happened on duty." Hank did not look up from his terminal, probably did not want to talk more about the situation. 

"Jesus, you could've called-" The other one was worriedly pacing from the corner of the desk to the other one.

"I wasn't feeling that well, you know. Had to lay down and all that shit." It was still unusual for the younger detective, seeing Hank being so open - in his own way, at least - and it was undeniably Connor's achievement. Hell, everything changed since that prick got here. And now, Gavin Reed is becoming a softie from an asshole - what has the world come to?

"Still, we could've come over, Rylie loves Sumo anyway," the other man insisted but the Lieutenant held up a hand.

"Thanks, Gavin but I'm fine. Could you interrogate the deviant who attacked Connor though? I don't wanna cause a scene."

"Sure. We're still coming over tonight, Hank," he insisted.

"Whatever," came the lame reply with a dismissing hand movement.

* * *

The others looked at him like he was some sort of criminal and Tony felt incredibly uneasy. In the last days, every Avenger and Peter got to knew about the android in the lab and how it got there. What they didn't know, was that Tony repaired the machine even though they agreed not to do that.

Now that he broke the news, they all turned to him with judgemental looks he didn't ask for. All except Rhodey, Pepper, and Peter, of course, who either didn't see the problem or were used to the man's antics.

Natasha didn't look surprised, just frustrated; Steve shook his head in disappointment; Clint rolled his eyes; Wanda looked ready to kill Tony; Vision was busy keeping Wanda from doing exactly that; Bucky looked like a tired old man as usual and Sam had an 'Are you serious?' look on his face.

"Upside! I found files that could help us understand him." Tony told them, waving around a little screen he only used for remote controlling holograms. "I don't like the method but it's considerable." 

"What files?" All the people with some military or assassin training were looking at him warily but it was Natasha's voice that rang first.

"Memories. Video footage of everything he ever saw. A way of monitoring that his creators probably used." The billionaire explained.

"We should watch it," came the immediate answer from Sam. 

"What if it is really, really bad?" Peter asked, a little anxious from all the stares he got for speaking up. His involvement was still new and due to him being a kid, it was also a little... well, weird.

"Still, we should." Clint joined. They needed to know who this was to know what to do with him. If it goes wrong, the Accords could go wrong. Realizing this, the others soon agreed. It was the only way.

* * *

"Why did you attack?" Gavin asked the deviant but he had to gather all self-control he could not to jump at the android. He knew he was hypocritical - a few months before, he would have attacked the RK800 too - but he didn't care, not after everything. 

Reed knew that his anger was misplaced ever since the Archive Room 'accident'. Connor could have easily killed him but he chose not to and he was grateful. The android had a little deviant in him after all. Later, Gavin came to know that it was more than a little when Connor came over frequently and they would talk like two actual adults. Sometimes Rylie or North would join, they would share some dark jokes, watch some movies. Club of Drama Queens with Dark Sense of Humor, really, that's all it was but they all loved those evenings.

Gavin saw the files - maybe this android had nothing to do with Connor's disappearance but he sure as hell loved to tear off the RK800's arm. For all Gavin knew, that could have already cost Connor his life.

"That piece of crap worked for the humans in the revolution! I heard what he did with the android he found in an abusive household! He deserved whatever he got." The deviant's words were full of venom, but his face wasn't full of expressions. He must have had an abusive owner too. This wasn't going well.

"Why were you near the crime scene the detectives where investigating?"

"I killed that meat sack." The android rolled its eyes. "He came back to live there as if nothing happened. I bet he would've hired a new poor android if it was still legal. Would be beating them too. He deserved it too."

"Murder and physical harm of police officers are both crimes. You'll get sentenced to android prison or deactivation, that's not my place to decide." Gavin tried to remain calm. The matter-of-fact tone the android used drove him crazy. He didn't think psychopathy could occur in deviants until now. He wanted to be out of this room, quick.

"And what if it was? Your place to decide?" called the android before the detective left the interrogation room.

"You'd be long dead."

* * *

_MODEL RK800_

_SERIAL#: 313 248 317_

_REBOOT..._

_MEMORY RESET_

_ **LOADING OS...** _

_SYSTEM INITIALIZATION..._

_CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... **OK**_

_INITIALIZING BIOSENSORS** OK**_

_INITIALIZING AI ENGINE** OK**_

_ **MEMORY STATUS...** _

_ALL SYSTEMS **OK**_

_ **READY** _

****"This is what Connor saw first?" Bucky asked, half-in awe, half-freaked out already. Nobody wanted to answer the obvious.

_NOVEMBER 7TH, 2037_

_AM 09:04:54_

_"RK800-01 prototype model Test #1." A woman stood before the machine with a clipboard. The android scanned her face and data showed up beside her._

_Dr. Robinson, Audrey_

_Born: 12/03/1998 // CyberLife Scientific Department Employee_

_Criminal Record: None_

_"RK800, register your name. Connor."_

_"My name is Connor." The android replied in a smooth but emotionless voice - it had a big contrast to the tone he used with the Avengers that night._

_"Do a full-systems diagnostic."_

_"All systems fully operational."_

_"State your function."_

_"The perfected RK800 model will assist in cases of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. It will handle situations with a higher probability of failure or lethal wounds."_

_"Perfect. Now let's see the real tests. This is the virtual training room." They saw a big white hall with only one or two doors. "You have 50 files downloaded, you open test 1."_

_The scenery changed. Connor was in the middle of a gunfight. Five people, all shooting at each other and now, Connor._

"Holy shit!" Sam cursed. "Just dropped him in, like it's nothing."

"At least it's not real right?" Steve looked at Tony and even Peter because they were the tech people.

_"**If you get shot or make a wrong decision, you get an electric shock to your pump regulator. Your job is to get Johnson alive."**_

_Connor identified the shooters, including Johnson, but he was too slow. Both he and the man got shot multiple times. Connor felt every shot as a jolt of electricity burning his stomach. He yelled as he heard Dr. Robinson again._

_"**Model 01 defective.**" _

The Avengers cringed. They hoped that Connor had it better later because the first birthday looked awful. There were only three other similarly painful memories of the first fifty models, the other files only had CORRUPTED MEMORY FILE on the screen. What they got to know is that somewhere in months, the function changed to 'cases related to deviants' or something.

_This one started in an elevator. _

_AUGUST 15TH, 2038_

_PM 08:29:05_

_Connor was flipping a coin, they couldn't see much of it though, as the android was looking at numbers of the floors, waiting for it to stop on Floor 70. _

_"Negotiator on site."_

_"No, stop, I... I... I can't leave her." They heard a woman begging faintly as Connor picked up a photo of a family and scanned it._

_"_What happened here? Everything's a wreck." Clint shook his head.

"Something that required a commando unit," answered Natasha.

_Connor kneeled and examined... a fish._

** _DWARF GOURAMI_ **

** _Trichogaster Lalius_ **

** _Origin: Ganges Delta, India_ **

_Connor saved the fish by putting it back in the tank and watching it jolt back to life._

"Hope he won't get tasered for that," Peter commented in a quiet voice.

** _SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

_"Oh, oh please, please, you gotta save my little girl... Wait... You're sending an android?"_

_"Alright, ma'am. We need to go."_

_"You can't... you can't do that! You W-Why aren't you sending a real person? Don't let that thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter!"_

"Ouch, that was harsh."

_FIND_ ** _ CAPTAIN ALLEN_ **

_"Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." The Captain wasn't even looking at him as he answered._

_"It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men. We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls."_

"So it's a hostage situation," Natasha observed and Wanda shivered. The word hostage did not bring back good memories and the last thing he wanted to think about now was bombs and brothers.

_"Do you know its name?" Connor asked._

_"I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?"_

_"I need information to determine the best approach. Has it experienced an emotional shock recently?"_

_"Listen,"_

"Fuck, he's pissed!"

"Language, Peter." It was not Steve who said it this time and Tony got some looks.

_"saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it."_

_**48%** PROBABILITY OF SUCCESS_

** _EVERY SECOND COUNTS_ **

_> UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENED_

_> SAVE HOSTAGE AT ALL COSTS_

_Connor examined everything. He came to the conclusion that Daniel was going to be replaced, took the father's gun, shot the father and a police officer and took the hostage to the balcony. _

** _EXAMINE BLUE BLOOD_ **

_Connor licked the blood and analyzed it._

** _DEVIANT MODEL: PL600_ **

_"_Eww!" some couldn't help but say except Tony and Peter who just gaped at the screen.

"Awesome!"

_Connor made his way to the balcony and got shot in the left arm, exposing some circuits. The viewers winced._

_"Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!"_

_"No, no, please I'm begging you!"_

_"_Oh my god, this looks worse than I thought!" Bucky commented.

_"Hi, Daniel."_

_"How..."_

_"My name is Connor."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I know a lot of things about you."_

"Good job Connor, that wasn't creepy at all." Clint laughed, trying to ease the tensions. Some joined in with a weak chuckle.

_"I've come to get you out of this." A helicopter flew by and made the probability of success drop by 16%._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk and find a solution."_

_"Talk? I don't wanna talk. It's too late for that now. It's too late... Are you armed?"_

_"_Lie!"

_"No, I don't have a gun."_

"Good boy!" Tony clapped as if he was praising Butterfingers for not dropping something.

"Did you seriously call him 'good boy'?" Steve looked at him.

_"You're lying, I know you have a gun!"_

_"I'm telling you the truth, Daniel. I came here unarmed."_

_"They were going to replace you, and you became upset. That's what happened, right?"_

"Don't you think it's creepy he has multiple answers given to him in every scenario even though he's a machine?"

"That's how AIs work, Legolas."

"So, Vision has the same interface?"

"No, Mr. Parker, I can only do calculations if really needed." Vision was quick to explain to the others, knowing the most out of all of them about the topic.

"Never mind all that, a policeman is dying over there!" Bruce shouted, sitting on the edge of his seat.

_"I thought I was part of a family." Connor crouched down to examine the human. "But I was just their toy, something to throw away when you're done with it." The RK800 thought about his options, then spoke up._

_"He's losing blood. If we don't get him to a hospital, he's going to die."_

_"All humans die eventually. What does it matter if this one dies now?"_

_"I'm going to apply a tourniquet."_

_"_Interesting." The Science Trio said at the same time.

"What is?" Sam asked, a little annoyed that the 'movie' was interrupted again.

"It seems like that normally functioning androids like Connor, obey to the laws of robotics, androids-went-rough on the other hand, like Daniel, broke free of that. It seems as though they rewrote their own programming."

"What are the laws of robotics?" Steve asked, confused. 

"It's Asimov's Three Laws: First, A robot may not injure a human being, or through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm; second, a robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law; three, a robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or the Second Law." This time it was Peter who answered with a smile. It was rather fascinating and he was curious about how that became a process. He could already imagine making memes out of this, connecting it to SkyNet and stuff. Steve looked like it was somewhat cleared up now but wasn't 100% sure.

_"Don't touch him! Touch him, and I kill you!"_

"HELP HIM CONNOR!" Came the shouts from multiple angles and some people were sure they aren't going to hear well ever again.

_"You can't kill me. I'm not alive." The android informed the other as he pulled the tie off from its place. Connor did what he had to and stood up. _

"Wow, that was badass," Peter commented with a grin at the same time as Bucky. The two of them high-fived while the others rolled their eyes.

_"I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you - but she's done nothing wrong."_

_"She lied to me... I thought she loved me... but I was wrong... She's just like all the other humans..."_

_"Daniel, no..."_

_"Listen, I know it's not your fault. These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software."_

Clint laughed and turned to Natasha. "Hey, Nat, don't feel bad. These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software." The assassin threw a pillow at the archer while Steve and Bucky just tried to figure out what in the name of hell was a software.

_"No, it's not my fault... I never wanted this... I loved them, you know... but I was nothing to them... just a slave to be ordered around... Urgggh... I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!"_

_"I don't think they'd listen to me!" replied Connor. The percentage dropped. "_ _I'm your last chance, Daniel! If you let it slip, they'll kill you. Let the hostage go, you have no other choice."_

_"I want everyone to leave... and I wanna car! When I'm outside the city, I'll let her go!" Connor got the gun discreetly out and hid it behind his back._

"Oh my God, he's going to shoot!"

_I_ _n a heartbeat, Connor pulled it out and a shot rang through the air. The deviant was shot in the head and fell off the roof. Emma was safe._

_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^ _

_Connor walked away and dismantled the gun. He handed it to the Captain and walked away, an objective appearing in blue on his HUD._

_MISSION **SUCCESSFUL** _

_"_Well, this was... intense," Tony commented and the others agreed with a nod, nobody willing to speak up. They had a feeling that this is about to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

"Dad! Finally, it felt like ages!" A little blonde girl ran up to Gavin excitedly. "Can we watch the Matrix now?"

"Hello to you too, Riley," grumbled the detective as he put the brown jacket on a chair but it had no edge to it. "Haven't you seen that already?"

"Yes, but can you arrest people for watching a movie twice?" The little one crossed her arms. "Have you spoken to Con? Why couldn't he come yesterday?"

"Uh, sweetie, look, Connor is not around right now." The man combed through his hair with his fingers. He didn't know what to do. He knew if he told her the whole truth, she would be devastated but she will figure it out anyway.

"What do you mean?" 

"He disappeared. Literally disappeared in front of Hank's eyes."

"But he can come back?"

"We're not sure."

"Can I help him?" she offered sadly, already knowing the answer before the man shook his head. The girl just sat down on the sofa, turned on the movie and the only thing that showed how much she cared about the previous conversation was the bright yellow circle on the side of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of like a Gavin Reed Redemption thing but four months did pass and they all admit including him that he was a major asshole and I did not plan on it to be a complete redemption. He WAS the most annoying person after all.


	3. Lieutenant Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank, meet Connor.  
Connor, meet Hank.  
Avengers, meet Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for being EXTREMELY late. I have no excuses. I hope this kind of makes up for it and I will try to upload more. Hope you all are good.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos by the way! It's great to see you like it so far.

There was a corrupted memory file and then, they saw a door with a sign on it, saying "Jimmy's Bar". It was raining and the date showed up on Connor's HUD.

**NOV 5TH, 2038**  
**PM 11:21**

"It's been months, what happened?" asked Bucky worriedly. "Why are all the files missing? Was he damaged, tortured?"

"Most likely."

"I wish I could sue CyberLife," Tony hissed, thinking of the android that went through this shit and was currently lying on a desk in a lab, deactivated.

_Connor tucked the coin away and straightened the tie. He placed a hand on the door handle and was about to enter when he noticed the NO ANDROIDS ALLOWED sign. The RK800 entered anyway. _

_The bar was small, dimly lit but well-occupied. The bartender was cleaning some glasses and men were scattered in the area, most of them not facing the door. _

"Well, that's awfully cozy for a bar. Must have some policy," commented Tony, Expert of the Nightlife.

_Connor moved further in, about the center of the room and scanned faces. _

"It's still weird that time stops for him during this." Sam looked at the screen oddly.

FIND **LT. ANDERSON**

> SCAN FACES

NO FACE DETECTED > TARGET TURNED AWAY

**MISMATCH**

GRAY, CHRISTOPHER

> Born: 06/18/1983 // Unemployed

> Criminal Record: D.U.I.

"So cool," Peter breathed.

"And a violation of privacy. I bet he could pull up more information from the scan than that." Natasha felt more sympathetic towards Connor now that they've seen what he went through but Connor still could be dangerous. She knew what he would be capable of. His training was so similar to the Red Room's that at one point, she felt goosebumps from the memories.

Connor was trained to kill anyone in his way, anyone trying to stop him from completing the mission, just like she was. Add computer for a brain to the list, enhanced body, reflexes and what else, Connor could probably even her in her worst days.

"If he is anything like the Artificial Intelligences Mr. Stark created, he probably could," Vision stated.

_A man exited the bathroom, looking in another direction as soon as Connor turned his head. The android did not hesitate to scan his face as well. _

**MISMATCH**

YO-HAN, KIM

> Born: 11/10/1999 // Delivery Driver (currently unemployed) 

> Criminal record: Domestic Abuse

Some people in the room openly winced, wishing Connor would get away from these criminals. This obviously wasn't the only one here, if the shady-looking person in the corner was anything to go by.

_Connor went in the door Kim exited and found the bathroom with messages carved in the wall. _

**_30% UNEMPLOYMENT RATE WHEN WILL IT STOP_ **

** _WE WANT JOBS NOT ANDROIDS_ **

"Shit, that's high," Sam exclaimed.

_Connor looked at the writings for a few moments, then made his way to the mirror. He tilted his head to check for any mistakes, anything that makes him look unprofessional and straightened. _

"Did he just check himself out?" Bucky laughed, along with a few others, although some of them were surprised at how he looked.

Only Tony, Nat and Steve had actually seen him before and even they saw him in completely different attire. The Connor laying on a desk in Tony's workshop was sporting a casual work outfit; tight black jeans and a white shirt unbuttoned at the top, sleeve rolled up, one arm missing to the shoulder. The Connor in the mirror, however, had a skinny black tie, a jacket with a strange blue armband and a triangle, letters and numbers (RK800 #313 248 317 - 51), his hair completely composed, except a tiny lock of hair falling on his forehead.

The others have never seen the Connor in the Tower and the memories were viewed through the eyes of the android, making it difficult to see his face. He had a young man's face, pale, spotted with freckles.

Then, there was Clint being Clint. "He kinda looked like Peter, though."

Peter, who was curiously watching Connor's movements and behavior, wondering about the science of all of this snapped out of his daze. "He really doesn't." His mind helpfully added that Connor looks more handsome than him but he didn't want to voice that thought. He finally felt like he started to belong in the group and did _not_ want to screw that up by revealing either his anxieties or his orientations.

"Well, he has your annoying puppy eyes," Tony chimed in, grumbling but there was a tiny smirk on his face.

"Like you don't have those," Pepper smiled and now, the others laughed gleefully at the offended face both geniuses made.

FIND **LT. ANDERSON**

"Who's this Lieutenant Anderson anyway?" Sam asked. 

"Maybe if you shut up, we'll know." Bucky quipped a second later. 

"I hate you."

_Connor decided to check the man leaning on the bar, although it was difficult to find a working angle to scan his face. _

**MATCH**

LT. ANDERSON, HANK

> Born: 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant

> Criminal record: None

There was a small cheer in the room for this small victory. 

_"Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor, I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I looked for you at the station but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar."_

"He went to four other bars before this?" Tony kind of pitied him. If you didn't go to a bar to drink with people or find a one-night stand, it usually wasn't that fun.

"Why did he sound like he was sassing him?" Peter chuckled.

_"What do you want?" _

"Really enthusiastic."

_Connor tilted his head. "You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators."_

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Rhodey chuckled. He remembered J.A.R.V.I.S. being like that in the first months after activated. Then the AI evolved and gained a personality while he helped a younger Tony in daily life. He missed the AI, though he had nothing against Vision.

_"Well, I don't need any assistance. Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."_

_"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany you."_

_"You know where you can stick your instructions?" the Lieutenant asked, followed by a chuckle. The answer was immediate and confused._

_"No. Where?"_

The room erupted in laughter, Steve being the loudest, head thrown backward. It shouldn't have been so funny but this bar scene was far more light-hearted than anything they witnessed at CyberLife.

_"Nevermind."_

ˇHANK

**TENSE**

_"Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It'll make life easier for both of us." The Lieutenant nodded but kept drinking. Connor grabbed the glass in the man's hand and poured its content on the floor. "I think we can go now."_

ˇˇHANK

**HOSTILE**

_"You little prick! I don't know what's stopping me from knocking you out..." Connor doesn't even flinch when the Lieutenant grabs him by the collar of his jacket._

_"Your sense of duty, Lieutenant. And the cost of repairs if you damage me. For your information, I'm worth a small fortune."_

"He was definitely sassing him now," chuckled Tony, thinking about the kid's earlier comment.

_"Wonders of technology. They can even program assholes these days... Gotta go! Duty calls..." Connor's eyes followed the Lieutenant but he fixed his tie and collars once more before he exited the bar too._

* * *

"Sumo! Goddamn dog, where is he sleeping this time?" Hank looked around immediately when he arrived home and wasn't greeted by his dog.

The big furball was lying on the floor in the kitchen and had a leash in his mouth. He was probably waiting for Connor, who usually took him to walks these days.

He stroked the fur on the animal's head. "Sorry, Sumo. Connor's not coming this time."

The dog let out a whine that echoed Hank's emotions completely. He wondered what he should do now that Connor's not here. He promised himself that he won't be drinking again, especially since he hasn't touched a bottle for nine days now. If he's honest with himself, that time probably doesn't count either. The boy had gotten great at disguising non-alcoholic beer as an alcoholic one.

But his time revolved mainly around Connor these days. They would arrive home, Hank would get a relaxing shower and some home clothes and Connor would walk with Sumo. Then while the android prepared the dinner - Hank swore he doesn't have to but Connor seemed to enjoy it and he could make healthier meals for them this way -, they talked about the day and Hank helped Connor as much as he could in understanding humans and emotions. Not that he was an expert in either.

Next, they watched sports or movies on TV and they often required explanations too. Hank could remember the time they watched the Matrix clear as day. He probably shouldn't have shown that movie to the kid but it's a great one and he didn't think Connor would have an existential crisis over it.

Then it was usually bedtime for him as Connor insisted several times to get him to go to bed. After that, the android usually went into rest mode too.

There were, of course, exceptions, when Connor headed to Reed's place or to his friends in the CyberLife Tower, the new android camp. He was weird about that place every time he went but more so lately. Hank supposed it was reasonable first that he was a little on edge when going there, considering the company made him and programmed him to hunt his own kind but something happened.

There was a day when he went to another human-android negotiation with the deviant leaders and from then on, when he was invited to go anywhere near the Tower, he made up some excuse. They all knew it but they gave him space to think.

Although Hank did try to pry out an answer a few times, he never succeeded. 

He was hiding something about Reed's place too but that didn't seem as serious as the CyberLife problem. The boy's probably just doesn't know how to process that the man doesn't behave like an asshole anymore. In all honesty, Hank couldn't believe it entirely either.

He guessed it was kind of reasonable considering the deviant girl but it was stupid. Well, that's Reed for you.

Speaking of them, he was invited to the Reed house. He could go there but Hank wasn't ready for a hangout with him and the girl. He hadn't met with Reed outside of work much, except the time when Connor forced them to apologize to each other. 

That was in a neutral place so he hadn't seen his apartment yet. He knew the address, of course. He had it written down just in case, especially since Connor befriended him.

"Eh, what do I have to lose?" he asked himself and grabbed Sumo's leash. "Come on, you big old dog. We're going out."

* * *

_After a car ride filled with loud heavy metal, Connor and Lieutenant Anderson arrived at a nightmarish house. There were people in front of a yellow neon line that looked similar to the tape the police uses right now. An officer was guarding the line. The music stopped when they arrived._

"Isn't the Lieutenant in his fifties or something? I thought old people hated this music," Peter voiced, brows furrowing.

"This is 2038. He must be a millennial," Clint answered, shrugging. 

_The Lieutenant turned to the android briefly. "You wait here. I won't be long." Connor debated how to approach the situation and decided to go with the patient answer._

_"Whatever you say, Lieutenant."_

_^HANK_

_"Fucking-A, whatever I say..."_

The group laughed, especially when Nat decided to cut in with 'Cap, he said a bad word' and Steve groaned.

**CONFLICTING **ORDERS

SELECTING **PRIORITY**

"So, he didn't really mean it?" asked Bucky.

"He's an android built with a purpose. A first-class priority, so to say. He also has to obey a human's command, especially if it's superior. The two orders are the opposite of each other, so in order to know its next course of action, it has to prioritize by the weight of the orders. He will choose the first-class priority and disobey the Lieutenant. That's why it's very hard to program an AI with a mission. You can easily turn it against you if it doesn't understand the mission well," Tony explained. Both Bucky and Steve looked like they were deep in thought, then the latter turned to his teammate to query.

"Is that what happened with Ultron?" The genius's eyes widened at the question because he didn't expect Steve to actually bring that up, so he only nodded.

**FOLLOW **LT. ANDERSON

_Connor stepped out of the car and moved to the neon yellow line._

_"Androids are not permitted beyond this point."_

"Of course they aren't." Wanda rolled her eyes.

_"It's with me!"_ _the Lieutenant called back. "What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?" _

There may have been a silent 'Idiot...' coming from a certain AI expert but we can never know for sure.

_"Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant."_

_"You don't talk, you don't touch anything and you stay outta my way, got it?"_

_"Got it," the RK800 answered with no hesitation._

_"Evening, Hank." A new voice sounded. Connor instantly looked at the speaker, who appeared to be a colleague of the Lieutenant and similar in age. Face-scan was unnecessary, therefore wasn't executed by the android. "We started to think you weren't gonna show..."_

"He wasn't," Sam chuckled.

_"Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me."_

_"So... You got yourself an android, huh?"_

_"Oh, very funny. Just tell me what happened."_

_"We had a call around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for a few months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on... That's when he found the body..."_

_"Jesus, that smell!"_

_"Was even worse before we opened the windows... The victim's name's Carlos Ortiz. He has a record for theft and aggravated assault... According to the neighbors, he was kind of a loner... Stayed inside most of the time, they hardly ever saw him."_

"Sounds like a charmer," Pepper commented, grimacing.

"Why do I feel like they're going to find drugs and alcohol?" asked Peter from no one in particular.

**REVIEW **EVIDENCE

**LISTEN **TO BRIEFING

_The RK800 chose the latter and stood nearby to listen._

_"Uh, state he's in... Wasn't worth calling everybody out in the middle of the night... Could've waited 'til morning."_

_" I'd say he's been there for a good three weeks. We'll know more when the coroner gets here. There's a kitchen knife over here... Probably the murder weapon..."_

_"Any sign of a break-in?"_

_"Nope... The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside, all the windows were boarded up. The killer must've gone out the back way."_

_"What do we know about his android?"_

_"Not much. The neighbors confirmed he had one, but it wasn't here when we arrived... I gotta get some air. Make yourself at home. I'll be outside if you need me."_

**INVESTIGATE** CRIME SCENE

> BRIEFING **CONCLUDED**

> REVIEW EVIDENCE

_"Each letter is perfect... It's way too neat, no human writes like this. Chris, was this written in the victim's blood?"_

_"I would say so... We're taking samples for analysis."_

_Connor made his way to the first evidence, red crystals on a coffee table._

**CONNECTING**

**SYNC IN PROCESS...**

**SYNC DONE**

**COLLECTING DATA...**

**PROCESSING DATA...**

**RED ICE C17H23NO4**

**> Acetone, Lithium, Thirium, Toluene, Hydrochloric acid**

"What the hell is that?" and "What is Thirium?" were heard at the same time.

**VICTIM **USED **DRUGS**

"I knew it!" Peter shouted but immediately made himself look smaller when he got a few weird looks.

_The android turned around and crouched in front of the mentioned knife. It was tainted with dry blood. _

**NO FINGERPRINTS, **

ANDROID INVOLVEMENT?

_Deciding to check the blood, the RK800 ran his fingers on the blade and put the sample in his mouth._

Some were still very grossed out by the sight.

_"Err, Jesus! What the hell are you doing?"_

"Science!" Except maybe Peter.

_"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time," Connor informed, all the while waving his fingers around. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you..."_

_"Ok, just... don't... put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it?"_

_"Got it."_

"Aw, come on!"

_"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit!"_

"LANGUAGE!" everyone shouted.

"You can all go to hell!"

**CONNECTING**

**SYNC IN PROCESS...**

**SYNC DONE**

**COLLECTING DATA...**

**PROCESSING DATA...**

**DRIED BLOOD**

**> DNA Analysis: ORTIZ, Carlos**

**> Sample date: >19 days**

_"Red ice... Seems our friend Carlos liked to party..." Connor walked over to a stain of blood on the ground. "Chris, I want full analysis on the narcotics."_

_"Consider it done, Lieutenant."_

**DRIED BLOOD**

**> DNA Analysis: ORTIZ, Carlos**

**> Sample date: >19 days**

_He scanned the bloodstains that led to the kitchen, all of them Ortiz's. The android found a bat on the kitchen floor._

**CONNECTING**

**SYNC IN PROCESS...**

**SYNC DONE**

**COLLECTING DATA...**

**PROCESSING DATA...**

**FINGERPRINTS**

**> Database match: ORTIZ, Carlos**

**> Criminal record: Theft and aggravated assault**

**CONNECTING**

**SYNC IN PROCESS...**

**SYNC DONE**

**COLLECTING DATA...**

**PROCESSING DATA...**

**DENT**

**> Cause: violent impact**

**> Traces of Thirium**

**RECONSTRUCT**

_The RK800 watched intently what had taken place. The most likely scenario was that Ortiz attacked his android and that triggered emotional shock in it. It also took the knife from its place and attacked Ortiz with it._

The viewers winced. Androids had no rights - what would happen to this one when Connor caught him? It was only self-defense.

**CONNECTING**

**SYNC IN PROCESS...**

**SYNC DONE**

**COLLECTING DATA...**

**PROCESSING DATA...**

**FINGERPRINTS**

**> Database match: ORTIZ, Carlos**

**> Criminal record: Theft and aggravated assault**

SIGNS OF A **STRUGGLE**

_Connor headed to the bathroom. He removed the shower curtain and found words carved in the tiles and a little sculpture._

**OBSESSIVE** WRITING > RA9

RELIGIOUS **OFFERING**?

_He opened the door to the backyard in case the suspect escaped that way. He saw footprints in the soil and analyzed them._

**CONNECTING**

**SYNC IN PROCESS...**

**SYNC DONE**

**COLLECTING DATA...**

**PROCESSING DATA...**

**SHOE PRINT**

**> Model K52 DPD - 10'**

**> Less than 60 minutes ago**

_"Door was locked from the inside." The Lieutenant appeared behind the android. "Killer must've gone out this way..."_

_"There are no footprints, apart from officer Collins' size 10 shoes."_

_"Well, this happened weeks ago. Tracks could've faded." The android slightly shook his head and turned toward his superior._

_"No, this type of soil would've retained a trace. Nobody's been out here for a long time."_

"Anyone else thinking that the Lieutenant's testing him?" Peter asked.

"Definitely," Steve replied, remembering Dr. Erskine.

DEVIANT **DIDN'T ESCAPE **THIS WAY

_This time the RK800 decided to go back to the body and the writing on the wall._

**CONNECTING**

**SYNC IN PROCESS...**

**SYNC DONE**

**COLLECTING DATA...**

**PROCESSING DATA...**

**REGULAR **LETTERS

**FONT **CYBERLIFE SANS

**I AM ALIVE**

"Ironic above a corpse," Rhodey cut in. 

_He found traces of red ice on the corpse and 28 stab wounds._

**RECONSTRUCTION**

_Connor realized they came from the kitchen and the deviant stabbed the victim multiple times who tried to flee._

_"He was stabbed. 28 times."_

_"Yeah, seems like the killer really had it in for him."_

_"Lieutenant, I think I've figured out what happened."_

_"Oh yeah? Shoot. I'm all ears."_

_"It all started in the kitchen." They made their way to the mentioned room._

_"There're obvious signs of a struggle... The question is, what exactly happened here..."_

_"I think the victim attacked the android with the bat."_

_"That lines up with the evidence... Go on."_

_"The android stabbed the victim."_

_"So the android was trying to defend itself, right?... Okay, then what happened?"_

_"The victim fled to the living room."_

_"And he tried to get away from the android. Alright, that makes sense..."_

_"The android murdered the victim with the knife."_

_"Okay, your theory's not totally ridiculous... but it doesn't tell us where the android went."_

_"It was damaged by the bat... and lost some Thirium..."_

"There it is again!"

_"Lost some what?"_

_"Thirium. You call it 'Blue Blood'. It's the fluid that powers androids' biocomponents. It evaporates after a few hours and becomes invisible to the naked eye." _

"Oh. Cool," Peter stared at the screen.

_"Oh... But I bet you can still see it, can't you?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Yeah..."_

**^HANK**

_Connor scanned the floor for the blue stains and found them leading to the attic. He got a chair and entered the dusty area._

"Well, that's real cozy," Clint remarked and Nat shot him a look.

"Just like your place." Clint crossed his arms and put his tongue out which just increased the laughter in the room.

_Connor found the deviant, who had dried blood and white stains on him, LED an alarming red._

_"I was just defending myself... He was gonna kill me... I'm begging you... Don't tell them."_

_"Connor, what the fuck is going on up there?" Hank yelled from downstairs._

_"It's here, Lieutenant!"  
_

_"Holy shit... Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now. Come on!"_

DEVIANT **FOUND**

**> MODEL 51 SECURE**


End file.
